New Guy
by speccyboy
Summary: A two-part story focusing on a new crew member joining the Liberator. Part 1 takes place after The Keeper. Part 2 will take place during Star One from the new guy's perspective. Read and review. I am working on Part 2 as of now.


**New Guy**

**A Blake's 7 Fan Fiction**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my unique character, Sweevo ("Swear Voe")**

**Two-part story which takes place after The Keeper but before Star One**

**Part 1  
**

"He's coming to... Blake, get in here!" A familiar voice echoed in my head, as I began to regain consciousness. Opening my eyes gradually, I woke up, my vision blurred. Instinctively, I reached my hand out for my spectacles, but they weren't there. Where the hell were they?

"You must be looking for these." The voice spoke. I turned to face its owner as it handed me my spectacles. I thanked the figure, and put my spectacles back on, my vision turning to full focus. Sitting up, I faced the figure - it was a tall human male, with a chiselled face, and a smile so false not even a customs officer would have granted this man residence in the European Union. The man looked at me through cold eyes, and spoke, his voice low and monotonous, similar to my own.

"My name is Avon. Kerr Avon. Welcome to the Liberator." I sat up on the bed, and examined my surroundings. A futuristic space ship - nice. I spoke:  
"Avon, how did I end up here?"  
"You should ask our fearless leader that question. I am sure he has a rational explanation for everything." The way he said those four words - 'fearless leader' and 'rational explanation' mystified me slightly, but my common sense told me it was better not to question this Avon character's judgement, if I wanted to get on his good side - although he seemed to lack one in total (I hope he's not reading this).

As I walked out of the medical unit, I was greeted by a friendly-looking man with light brown hair and a smiling face. He was holding a bottle filled with a green liquid which looked like mint syrup (Yuck!) in one hand, which he drank from periodically.

"I am Vila Restal, thief and lockpicker extraordinaire." The man with the bottle said. "You must be Sweevo." I nodded, saying nothing, although Vila seemed to understand. I was beginning to like him. He put an arm around me, obviously plastered, and spoke again, this time more slurred and distorted.  
"Let me give you - HIC - a tour of this jolly ship." Vila laughed himself silly.

Vila took me to the bridge of the ship, where he promptly fell into his chair, unconscious. I heard an authoritative voice speak to me commandingly, getting my attention instantaneously. I turned to face the speaker - a man with dark curly hair and a face with a split personality. Friendly with one side, and menacing with the other. He spoke again.

"I am Roj Blake. You may have heard of me - this is my ship, the Liberator. You've met Avon and Vila, I see." I gathered the courage to speak to him.  
"I'm Sweevo. Blake... how did I get here?" Blake shrugged and spoke calmly, almost casually.  
"I had one of my crew teleport you to safety. Are you alright?"  
I sat down for a minute, as I was trying to recover from all these overwhelming facts. I nodded. Blake laughed slightly.  
"I thought you'd react like that - Avon told me you're not much of a speaker." I heard a woman's voice wave onto the bridge. I looked up to see its owner - a pretty-looking woman with dark hair and a soft smile. She approached Blake.

"Is this our new friend?" She asked. Blake nodded. "Yes - see if you can get him to say something. He's not much of a speaker." Blake left the bridge, calling after Avon. I looked up to face the woman. She at down in front of me.  
"What's your name?" She asked. I shut my eyes and spoke quickly but calmly.  
"Sweevo. My name is Sweevo." I tried not to talk. She transmitted a thought to me, and I realised that I was able to communicate with her telepathically.

_"Sweevo, my name is Cally. You can trust me."  
"Thank you, Cally. Blake told me he had one of his crew - Vila, I presume - teleport me to safety. How did he know I was in danger?"  
"He's a freedom fighter. He has a natural talent for people in situations like yours... ours."  
"Ours?"  
"We are fighting against a corrupt and evil Federation. We could use another crew member. Will you join us?"_

I looked at Cally straight in the eyes, and delivered one word with utmost confidence and total conviction:  
"Yes." I stood up and left the bridge, as Cally showed me to my room. I looked around my new quarters: Bed, sink, computer terminal, wardrobe.

I saw a picture of a giant of a man, with his arms around a fair-haired woman.  
"Cally, who's this?" I asked.  
"That's Gan... he died on a mission to attack Central Control."  
"Central Control?"  
"Yes. Blake believed that Central Control was the key to the Federation's destruction, but it turned out to be a decoy. Gan died during the escape, something Blake is still upset about. We're now on our way to Star One, which is the real control centre." I was visibly shaken by her explanation. My face twitched erratically.

"I need to... get some... clothes." Cally nodded, and showed me to the ship's wardrobe section. I entered, and looked around me as my eyes widened significantly in amazement. There were so many garments it made my head spin. I picked out three T-shirts: One red, one green and one blue, and three black turtlenecks. Taking the clothes back with me, I hung them in my wardrobe and walked outside into the ship's teleport section.

Vila was there, drinking more of that mint syrup-like stuff. He turned to face me and sat up.  
"Hi, there. I see you've got yourself some new clothes. Want some of this?" He offered me some of the green liquid.  
"No, thanks, Vila - I don't like mint syrup."  
"Mint syrup!? This is adrenaline and soma!" Vila laughed incredulously. I shrugged and nodded, and Vila poured a glass of it. Putting the glass to my mouth, I could see that Vila was watching me enthusiastically. I drank it all, and my eyes illuminated, my larynx letting out a scream of pure elation and joy.

Vila smiled harder, and put his hand on my shoulder.  
"You know... between the two of us... this could be the beginning of a great friendship."  
"I look forward to that, Vila."

Vila and I went to the bridge of the Liberator, spotting Avon and Blake in a heated argument. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but it sounded rather unpleasant. Vila and I exchanged glances, and nodded at each other: It was best to slip away. We did so slowly and quietly. Going back to my room, I lay down on my bed and tried to take in everything which had happened, my mind beginning to overload. I heard the door knock. Pushing a button on the wall, it slid open, and there stood a well-built, athletic, blonde woman, slightly shorter than Cally. She looked at me, examining me as if I were some sort of exhibit at a trial.

"You're Sweevo, right? The new recruit?" I nodded.  
"Yes. You are...?"  
"I'm the ship's pilot, Jenna Stannis." We shook hands. Jenna entered my room and sat on the bed next to me.  
"Cally told me you're going to join us on the search for Star One. If you feel upset or uncomfortable, then you can either talk to me or Cally. You might want to get some rest." I nodded, and proceeded to lie down on the bed. Jenna smiled at me and gave me a quick peck on the cheek, then left. I closed my eyes and fell asleep, my spectacles falling off my face and onto the dresser next to me.


End file.
